Vie cachée
by Yami Atsuko
Summary: Les deux tiers du temps, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, Allen et Kanda se batte et veulent s'entre tué, devant les gens. Mais le reste du temps, vous croyez que c'est la même chose. Yullen et petit bout de Yuri. O.S.


Salut, salut, salut les gens.

Et un petit Yullen pour vous. Et petit Yuri à la fin.

Auteur : C'est moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : re-T.

Disclaimer : D Gray est à Hoshino-sama. C'est certifié et prouvé.

Couple : Yullen. Et un Yuri, je dirais pas sur qui. Ah tient ça rime.

Résumé : Les deux tiers du temps, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, Allen et Kanda se batte et veulent s'entre tué, devant les gens. Mais le reste du temps, vous croyez que c'est la même chose.

Un petit One-shot tout con pour vous.

Bonne lecture à vous. Kyuu.

1/3 (1er)

« VAS CREVER BAKANDA !

-JE T'EMMERDE MOYASHI !

-TRONCHE DE CHEVAL !

-T'AS GUEULE LE VIEUX ! CHEVEUX BLANCS !

-TU SAIS CE QU'ILS TE DISENT MES CHEVEUX BLANCS ! ILS VOUS DISENT D'ALLER VOUS FAIRE VOIR, TOI ET TA QUEUE DE CHEVAL KILOMÉTRIQUE ! » Je ne sais pas si tout le monde va deviner mais je pense que beaucoup auront deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre Allen et Kanda… encore.

Au réfectoire cette fois.

Cela arrivait durant les missions, dans les couloirs, dans les salles d'entrainement, dans les rues, dans l'arche de Noé. Bref, un peu partout.

Cela n'était pas rare, cela était même fréquent. Très fréquent. Trop fréquent.

Les autres membres de la congrégation était lassé de ces disputes et ces bagarres perpétuelle entre le kendoka et le symbiotique.

Comment deux personnes pouvaient-elles se haïr à ce point ? C'était impossible. Invivable pour de nombreuse personne.

Les traqueurs, lorsque ces deux-là étaient dépêcher en mission en même temps, ce faisait portait malade ou blesser pour ne pas devoir les accompagnés.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » Les deux exorcistes arrêtèrent de se taper dessus pour se tourné vers le chef cuisinier, j'ai nommé Jerry.

Ils fixèrent le cuisinier en chef avec des têtes de merlan frit. Le duo infernal regarda autour de lui avant de comprendre. Toutes les personnes présentes, exorcistes, traqueurs, infirmières, scientifiques, chercheurs et maréchaux s'étaient cachées derrière les tables renversés et fixaient le duo de taré avec inquiétude et lassitude.

Non mais ils en avaient marre de ses bagarre futile et sans raison. À peine un mot ou un geste de travers pour que ça parte en cacahuète.

« Si vous voulez bien aller vous entre tué ailleurs ? Il y en a qui voudrait manger tranquillement ICI ! » Le ton utilisé par Jerry était loin d'être cordiale.

Avant que l'albinos n'ai pu protester, le chef cuisinier de la citadelle avait sorti des couteaux de derrière son dos et les lancés sur les deux zigotos qui avait foutus le souque dans le réfectoire.

Le maudit et le japonais durent prendre la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas se faire toucher par une des lames.

Tous soupirèrent de concert.

Et dire que cela n'allait pas tarder à recommencer.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que Dieux ne leurs envoie ses deux imbécile incapable de se supporter ?

1/3 (2nd)

Lenalee eu un petit soupire tranquille. Elle se trouvait avec Kanda dans la salle de méditation de ce dernier et depuis trois heures… médité.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Allen et le japonais se croisait dans les couloirs sans s'entre tuer.

C'était un pur bonheur de pouvoir traversé la congrégation sans tomber sur une dispute entre ses deux-là.

Pourtant elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait que cela n'allait pas durer.

« -soupire- Qu'est que t'as ? » La chinoise se retourna vers le kendoka qui garder les yeux hermétiquement clos. Elle le fixa avec surprise le japonais.

« Disons que, expliqua-t-elle après un certain temps de réflexion, j'appréhende l'arrivée de la tempête.

-Ah.

-Tu as entendus ?

-Ce bruit. Ça ressemblé à un craquement.

-Je sens que la tempête est sur le point de se déchaîner.

-La tempête ? » La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une masse blanche traversa le mur pour s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

Kanda se retourna pour voir l'intrus… qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'Allen.

Lavi arriva peu après le symbiotique par la même entrer.

« Non mais t'es pas bien Lavi, s'emporta l'anglais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser ton sceau de feu !?

-Désolé Allen, s'excuser Lavi sans paraître plus sincère que ça.

-Toi, gronda tout bas le symbiotique.

-Je peux savoir ce que signifie que ce cirque, demanda le kendoka d'une voix bien trop calme.

-C'est Lavi, il s'est servi de son sceau de feu et m'a catapulté de toute ses forces contre le mur, expliqua le maudit en râlant contre le lapin roux.

-Pas vrai, couina l'apprenti bookman.

-Vous me faites chier, fit calmement le japonais.

-Oh ça va, tempéra le roux, de toute façon Allen te fait tout le temps chier. Ça change rien de l'ordinaire.

-La ferme Lavi, s'énerva le Moyashi, même si c'est vrai qu'on peut pas se voir en peinture, l'a ramène pas.

-Je t'emmerde Moyashi, râla le kendoka.

-Ta gueule Bakanda, s'énerva le symbiotique. » Ils allaient se sauter à la gorge –comme d'habitude quoi- mais Lenalee les arrêta en les assommant de ses Blood Boots.

Avec l'aide de Lavi, elle reconduisit les deux garçons dans leurs chambres respectives.

Cette fois, c'était une aide extérieur qui avait failli causer une bagarre entre les deux exorcistes.

1/3 (3ème et dernière)

Une ombre se détachant dans la nuit se faufila dans les couloirs de la congrégation.

Elle savait où elle allait. Elle avait l'habitude d'y aller. Cinq jours que ce jeune exorciste n'avait pas vu la personne qu'il aimait car celui-ci avait était envoyé en mission.

Il avait hâte de le revoir. Même si il n'en montrerait rien à personne.

C'était leur secret.

Il arriva devant la porte tant convoité.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra.

De toute façon, à part lui et un certain lapin roux suicidaire, personne n'approcher cette porte. Sauf Lenalee. Mais elle, elle frappait et n'entrait pas sans autorisation… qu'elle n'avait jamais.

La lumière était éteinte et il pouvait à peine distinguer la forme de son amant sous les draps du lit.

« Lavi dégage, râla mollement le propriétaire de la chambre.

-C'est pas Lavi, contra le jeune homme tout bas.

-C'est qui alors, demanda le jeune endormi –somnolant (?)-.

-Le quatorzième, fit le jeune homme d'une voix amusé et enfantine.

-Que, Quoi, fit l'exorciste en se relevant dans son lit pour allumer la lumière pour voir le sourire amusé de celui qui était entrait dans sa chambre.

-Fait pas cette tête là Kanda, rit le jeune homme face à l'expression surprise du dit Kanda.

-Moyashi, interrogea le japonais.

-En personne, s'amusa l'albinos, je croyais que Moyashi c'était pour le publique. En privé, c'est Allen si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-La ferme, s'énerva le brun, qu'est-ce que tu fou la d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai pas le droit de venir voir l'homme que j'aime, demanda innocemment le symbiotique avec une bouille d'enfant triste.

-… j'ai jamais dit ça, râla Kanda en détournant le regard les joues rougies.

-A bah temps mieux, sourit l'anglais en se rapprochant du lit de son compagnon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fou, demanda le japonais alors que le symbiotique escaladait le lit.

-Ben quoi, fit innocemment le blandinet, après deux semaines, j'ai pas le droit de prendre soin de mon amant.

-Que, Baka, _j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Avec son esprit tordu j'aurais dû m'y attendre, pensa le brun._

-À quoi tu penses, dis ?

-À la tête que ferais les autres en apprenant pour nous. Et que de ce point de vu là, c'est moi qui te suis soumis et pas l'inverse.

-Sûr. Il dirait ''finalement, c'est pas Kanda le pervers, c'est Allen'', rit l'albinos.

-Et c'est vrai en plus que t'es un pervers.

-Un petit peu…

-… beaucoup.

-Pas vrai, ronchonna l'anglais.

-Oh que si, rit un peu le kendoka.

-Toi, gronda tout bas le symbiotique avec un sourire carnassier. » L'albinos ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de réagir qu'il l'avait plaqué contre le matelas et avait pris ses lèvres entre les siennes pour lui offrir un baisé brûlant, fougueux et passionné.

Yû eu un petit sourire intérieur et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Voilà comment il l'aimait son amant. Plein de fougue et d'énergie.

_Mais cette fois, il y eu un imprévu._

Une petite forme encapuchonnée s'approcha de la citadelle de la congrégation de l'ombre. Par cette journée d'orage, elle avait décidée de rendre visite à ses martyres préférés… euh pardon, ses amis exorcistes.

L'on ne voyait que de longs cheveux brun clair méché de blond dépassé de la capuche.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amusait.

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit. Le Moyashi avait dû filer avant l'aube… et heureusement pour eux.

Le japonais n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un voyait Allen sortir de sa chambre un matin.

Bonjour les vannes stupides des traqueurs et des scientifiques dans son dos, le harcèlement de Lavi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, la crise de nerfs de Link en apprenant ce que faisait l'albinos quand celui-ci s'enfuyait pour quitter sa surveillance… quoi que, ça pourrait-être marrant.

Un point positif si on l'apprenait… hormis la crise de fou rire certaine d'un certain lapin face à un Link furieux et rouge comme une tomate, c'est qu'il pourrait profiter de la présence de Son Moyashi au réveil.

Et oui, mine de rien, Kanda était un grand romantique.

Notre –très- beau kendoka se leva et partit à son entraînement matinal, faisant fi de son mal de fesses. Le symbiotique avait était particulièrement enthousiaste cette nuit.

Après son entraînement quotidien, Kanda prit la direction du réfectoire pour prendre sa ration quotidienne de soba. Il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner à l'extérieur à cause d'une saloperie d'orage.

Il eut un très, mais alors mauvais pressentiment en voyant un attroupement de scientifique, traqueurs et exorciste –ils étaient tous présent à la citadelle, même Cross- et de voir toute cette masse de gens rire devant ce qu'il semblait voir de loin être des photos.

Il se faufila dans la masse pour voir ce qui pouvait bien ce passé… ou connaître l'identité de la dernière victime de Yami… ou alors Lavi.

Le rouquin c'était découvert une passion à aider la jeune fille à martyrisé les membres de la citadelle. Mais le japonais savait que l'apprenti bookman ne faisait ça que pour détourner l'attention de leur bourreau… euh pardon, amie, de lui.

Lorsque le kendoka arriva au-devant pour voir les photos et se figea d'horreur devant avant qu'une sourde colère ne commence à pointer le bout de son nez.

Ces photos, il était dessus avec Allen. Et tous les deux étaient dans la chambre du kendoka, dans le lit en train de s'embrasser torse nu… et avec Allen au-dessus en prime.

Les rires moururent vite fait lorsque tous sentir des ondes meurtrières émanait de notre kendoka national.

Tous s'éloignèrent de lui, effrayer.

Kanda fit craquer ses doigts en voyant un peu plus en retrait Allen, Son Allen sanglotant dans les bras d'une Miranda qui essayait de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

En voyant le kendoka dégainer Mugen, beaucoup détalèrent comme des lapins… sauf le lapin en titre de la congrégation. Maintenus par le col par Reever.

« Assume tes erreurs, fit l'australien d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui était nettement marquée par l'énervement.

-J'aurais dû m'abstenir, soupira le roux borgne les larmes aux yeux.

-Sûr, fit le japonais, nous avions assez que Yami en tant que Yaoïste auteur de Yullen à venir nous faire chié. T'aurais pas dû en rajouter une couche.

-Adieu monde cruel, fit Lavi en pensant qu'il s'agissait de ses dernières paroles. » Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce que Miranda et Lenalee allait faire.

Pendant que Kanda tuer tout le monde, surtout Lavi, du regard, les deux jeunes femmes avait pris une grande décision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Miranda, avait chuchoté le chinoise à l'oreille de son aînée.

-Je sais pas, mais il faudrait trouver le moyen de les faire oublier Allen et Kanda, répondit l'allemande maladroite.

-Vous voulez nous aider, demanda Allen aussi bas que les deux femmes avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr, sourit Miranda avant de s'adresser à la sœur d'un certain taré qu'on ne nomme plus, Lenalee, je pense qu'il est temps de tout dire à Komui.

-Tu penses Miranda, demanda la chinoise peu sûr.

-J'en suis même sûr, sourit l'aînée des deux femmes.

-Mais nii-san risque de mal le prendre, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça iras, sourit Miranda pour sa cadette, et puis, si il le prend trop mal, j'irais demandais asile à Yami.

-De quoi vous parler, demanda Allen qui n'avait compris.

-Ne t'en fais pas Allen-kun, sourit Lenalee, va auprès de Kanda, empêche le tuer Lavi même si je suis sûr que t'as très envie de le laisser faire et prévient tout le monde que nous avons une nouvelle importante à leur annoncer, surtout pour nii-san.

-D'accord. » Allen n'avait absolument rien compris et ne voyait pas pourquoi Komui en voudrait à Miranda. Mais bon, il fit ce que lui avait demandait ses deux sœurs.

Lorsque tous se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes, des mâchoires pour rencontrer le sol dans un bruit de ferraille sonore. Normale dirons-nous.

Ce qu'il voyait ? Vous allez le savoir.

Et bien Lenalee et Miranda était en train de s'embrasser… langoureusement et passionnément.

Komui crut faire un infarctus. Lavi chialé dans son coin, il ne serait jamais à ÇA de la part de Lenalee. Comme beaucoup… ou presque.

Car après tout, c'était à peu près compréhensible. Avec un grand frère comme Komui, qui tenter de trucider tous les mâles qui s'approchaient de sa petite sœur dans un rayon de cinq mètres environs, on pouvait quand même comprendre que Lenalee ai décidé de changé de bord.

Les deux femmes avaient quand même dû se douter de la suite des évènements… enfin à…

« ALLEN-KUN ! » À cette brune qui venait de sauter sur le dos du dit Allen-kun. Enfin, le symbiotique était maintenant habitué et savait gardait son équilibre pour rester sur ces pieds.

« Salut Yami, soupira l'albinos.

-S'lut la barge, ça c'était Kanda.

-Yami, fit le roux en tendant les photos à la brune, regarde-moi ça !

-Du Yullen, fit la dénommé Yami en regardant les photos mais cria en voyant la chinoise et l'allemande enlacées, du YURI !

-Grande nouvelle, pleurnicha Lavi, on vient de l'apprendre.

-Et bien c'est une bonne chose. » Tous se tournèrent vers Komui. Un compte millénaire en tutu rose à froufrou passa en faisant des pointes de ballerines.

On venait d'apprendre à Komui que sa sœur était homosexuelle et lui trouvait que c'était une bonne chose.

« Au moins je suis sûr qu'aucun de ses viles mâles ne toucheras la pureté de ma petite Lenalee chérie, se justifia l'intendant.

-Nii-san, râla la brune les joues rouges.

-Au moins il le prend bien Lenalee, sourit Miranda.

-Je dois écrire dessus moi, fit soudain Yami.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faut résister Lenalee, fit soudain Miranda en se tournant vers Sa chinoise.

-On perdrait de toute façon, approuva la brunette.

-Bah alors venait on a du boulot. » Sur ceux, Yami descendit du dos d'Allen et prit les deux jeunes femmes par les poignets pour les traînaient derrière elle.

Tous se dispersèrent, oubliant Allen et Kanda dans la foulé. Komui courut après les trois femmes pour protégé sa petite sœur adoré de la brune. Lavi courut annoncer à toute la citadelle pour Lenalee et Miranda et que Yami aurait deux martyres différent pour sa prochaine fic, il en était sûr.

Dans le lot, on venait de découvrir un truc important. Lenalee est Miranda sortait ensemble, déjà. Mais aussi que le tiers du temps où Allen et Kanda étaient ensemble, c'était en intime et pas pour ce détesté, bien au contraire.

Fin.

Voili, voilou, un petit One-shot tout con.

Vous devinez sans doute qu'il y aura un Yuri Lenalee/Miranda dans pas longtemps ? Non ? Et bin maintenant vous le savez.

Salut les gens. Kyuu.


End file.
